


roadtrip (pt 2)

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Descriptions of Physical Trauma, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Road Trips, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Everything is nice and quiet. The flowers smell really nice and it's the perfect place to just close his eyes for a little while.Or the one where Jack takes a nap.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 28
Kudos: 151





	roadtrip (pt 2)

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them. When Jack announces he's going to leave the bunker without them his dads all react differently.

He's been away from home plenty of times but he’s never been without at least one family member. When Smith had asked him to go on a trip (and not even a hunting trip!) there had been one of those family meetings that Jack is never allowed to attend.

They say yes and he calls Smith before they can change their minds.

Sam gives him a very stern talking to about boundaries and safety. It’s way more awkward than when Dean had given him “The Talk” because Sam’s face is tomato red and Dean had seemed kind of bored when he’d done it.

Castiel reminds him to take care of his body. He needs to remember to eat and sleep and do all the things normal humans do because sometimes he forgets because he doesn't need those things as much as normal humans.

Dean packs his bag for him and hands him three phones (he’s also pretty sure Sam has put a protection spell on one of them). He smushes Jack’s face between his hands and reminds Jack that he can come home at any time.

* * *

Dean offers them every car in the garage (except Baby) but Smith refuses. He says that Princess has made longer trips and that his little brother is about Jack’s size so he’s used to long trips with a passenger.

Dean is grumpy to start with and then slowly grows grumpier when Smith refuses a car and then even more grumpy when Smith shakes his hand and then he reaches maximum grump when Smith gives Jack a smooch before helping him with his helmet.

Baby and Princess are the same age and they have the same energy. After The Thing (the one no one talks about) Jack feels the life in everything. It had been overwhelming at first but now it’s a pleasant hum in the back of his mind. It’s an earworm but instead of “The Final Countdown” it's “What Is and What Should Never Be” (it’s the first song on Deans top 13 Zepp TRA XX and he likes it the most).

Baby has her God-given flaws (no matter how many times she’s rebuilt she’ll always have the initials and plastic Army Men and LEGOS). Princess has a sticky kickstand that is irreparable. The Smith and Wesson gun logo sticker will never fade despite it being there for over 50 years. Like Baby, her energy is more good times than bad times. When Baby roars with laughter Princess growls in joy.

He loves them both.

* * *

They still at the five-hour mark to stretch and do the usual things hunters do plus a little more.

Smith shushes him as they stumble into the handicap stall of the run-down rest stop diner. He curls his fingers into Smith’s crew cut and Smith uses the hand cupping the back of his head to keep him from slamming into the wall.

They’ve done “jerking off some dude in the bathroom” (that’s what Dean had called it) before. The one time they’d been caught it had been Sam who had been too embarrassed to say anything to anyone. Smith wouldn't have survived if it had been Dean and Jack would have been grounded for life. His new freedom has some really great perks. 

By the time they've finished Finishing and actually using the bathroom and eating Jack is exhausted. He doesn't need much sleep but he very much enjoys sleeping.

"It's not that much longer. If we stop to let you have one of your little naps then we won't make it before nightfall." Smith adjusts Jack's helmet even though it never needs it. The sun is warm and his belly is full. Happy. He feels really, really happy Smith's eyes are particularly green today and his smile is particularly wide. "You're spoiled."

  
Jack grins and bumps their helmets together. "Everyone says that but it isn't my fault!" Being spoiled feels really nice. If you're spoiled, he's learned, you can do almost anything and everyone loves you no matter what. Netflix makes it seem like a bad thing but who doesn't want to be spoiled?

* * *

They hit the road not long after. 

Jack hits it and then slams into a guardrail with enough force to dent the steel. His helmet breaks into two neat pieces and his clothes shred. He knows he's hurt but he doesn't feel the pain. He hasn't felt pain in a really long time, actually. 

There are a lot of noises around him but everything is muffled the way it always is after he wakes up. There's honking in the distance and something heavy and metal scrapes to a stop. Something soft and wet stops not long after. 

He'd just fallen asleep for a few moments. Had he even been asleep? 

The world grows loud and bright rather suddenly. It feels like being born again and everything is just as confusing as the first time. 

Smith is staring at him or maybe through him. His eyes are wide and green and so easy to see now that his visor is gone. Where has it gone? Oh. It's broken.

Jack gets up and dusts himself off. Laundry is really hard. Dean always does it for him. These stains won't come out. There's someone yelling at him and he thinks maybe they're asking if he needs help but why would he need help? This is just like The Thing and it's going to be fine. He wants the sound to stop so it stops. Smith is still staring at him. He's really pale and something is jutting out from his ribs. It's pale too and that can't be good. He'll fix it. It'll be fine. He'll fix the weird angle of his leg and the deep tears in his skin. It'll be fine. 

"What are you holding?" Jack cocks his head. Smith's eyes are following him but he isn't saying anything. "This is really dangerous stuff. Why do they even use it if it's so dangerous?"

Dean is the dad who taught him to talk people through pain and so he does. 

He pushes Smith's sticky hands aside to inspect the rebar sticking out of his belly. "This isn't going to feel good but I promise it won't hurt, okay? Smith? You should answer me." He furrows his brows. Smith isn't answering. He starts making this funny noise and there's pink foam in his mouth. People aren't supposed to make that noise.

Cas is the dad who taught him to focus and so he does. 

He curls his arms around Smith's back and slowly pulls him to his chest. The noise gets louder and the stains really aren't going to come out of his clothes now. "There. Just give it a second, okay? I've done this before. It's really not a big deal."

He rubs Smith's back and the big hole disappears. Someone is watching them. She's standing in the middle of the opposite lane and she's holding a clipboard. She looks a little annoyed. He smiles and waves and then she's gone. 

"Jack?"

Things are even louder now. 

Sam is the dad who taught him not to be scared but he still needs a nightlight and a teddy bear.

His hands are sticky with blood and the air smells like pennies and gasoline. His skin is hot where it had been scraped away by the road. Something in his back is broken but he doesn't know what the name of it is. He hasn't started on his anatomy homework yet even though he said he would finish it before the trip. Smith is staring at him. He's afraid. No one is supposed to know about The Thing. His family is going to be so angry. He's going to be grounded for sure.

"I need to go." He wants Princess to be okay and so she is (and her sticker is there too). He wants the smell to be gone and so it is. He wants the fear to be gone but it radiates from Smith like the heat of the sun above them. It won't go away. "I have to go. I should sleep, right? I fell asleep. I should sleep. I'm going to sleep now." 

He stands and everything is blurry for a moment. Everything is nice and quiet. The flowers smell really nice and it's the perfect place to just close his eyes for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
